


Last Kiss

by Earlysunsetsoverchicago



Series: Song inspired Fics from hell [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlysunsetsoverchicago/pseuds/Earlysunsetsoverchicago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to write some KyloFinn because there really isn't enough out there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

Ben couldn’t sleep, he hasn’t slept in what felt like weeks, everything reminded him of Finn. Ben sat up and looked at his alarm clock and it was that time again, 1:58

\------------

_ The light from the street lamps light up the room dimly. Finn smiles as he pushes Ben’s hair our of his face. “I love you know.” he said as he cupped Ben’s face and ran his thumb along the man’s lower lip. Ben leaned closer to Finn and kissed him softly. “ I love you too.” Ben said smiling back at Finn. _

_ “Can I tell you something Ben?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “ I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone as much I as love you right now.” _

_ “I feel the same way.” _

_ \-------------- _

Ben sighed and got up. He walked into the hallway as hand lightly grazed the apartment walls as he walked sadly to the room full of empty boxes. He gave a sigh before walking into the middle of the room. He knew he if  he looked into the boxes he’d regret it but, he did it anyway.

He reached into the box closest to him and pulled out a book. Finn gave it to him, the cover was faded ripped from when it was in a bag he dropped in a puddle.

\-------------

_ Ben ran through the airport not caring that his family was trailing far behind him. He spent two weeks away from Finn in Hawaii and he needed to see him again. The scent of summer rain on the pavement was thick as he ran outside into the downpour. He looked around quickly to find Finn. As soon as he saw him from the corner of his eye he dropped his bag and ran over to give Finn a hug. “You came!” Ben exclaimed as he hugged Finn tightly. “I marked July 9th on my calendar as soon as you told me you were going away.” Finn said laughing. Ben broke the hug and rested his hands on Finn’s chest. He felt Finn’s heart beat fast through his shirt and His arms loosely around him. _

_ \------------------------------------ _

Ben sadly put the book back in the box and looked down at his shirt. It was Finn’s and he’s been wearing for longer than he can remember. He sighs and looks at the floor

He wishes Finn misses him like He misses Finn but, he doubt Finn even remembered him after the first week of their break up. Honestly Ben never thought they would break up, and he never thought it would be this hard to let go.

Ben shook his head and returned his attention back to the boxes. He pulled out the picture of him and Finn from his parent’s 30th wedding anniversary.

\--------------------

_ Ben sat alone at a table watching the dance floor. He was never one for dancing, he was awkward and lank which never made him a good dancer. “Care for a dance?” Ben smiled and turned to see his boyfriend holding out his hand. He laughed and took his hand. “Finn before you gets your hopes up, I’m just gonna tell you now, I’m a terrible dancer.” He said getting up and following Finn to the dance floor. “Don’t worry, I’m a trained professional.” Finn said dipping Ben and he rolled his eyes and laughed. Finn was always the life of the party. _

_ \-------------------- _

Ben wiped a tear from his eye before crinkling up the picture and throwing it across the room.  He shoved his hand into the box torturing himself further with these memories, and pulled out the picture he took of Finn when he took him to meet his parents

\--------------------

_ “Are you sure they’re going to like me?” Finn asked nervously as they stood on the doorstep. “Finn, you’re going to be fine.” Ben said as he reassuringly held Finn’s hand. “What if they hate me Ben! I can’t deal with a rejection like that, I’m gonna wait in the car.” Finn said about to turn around before Ben held on to his arm. “It’s too late now we already rang the doorbell, there is no going back.”  Ben said and Finn took a deep breath trying to compose himself. When  Han the door opened Ben and Finn stood there smiling. “Hi dad! I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Finn.” Ben said gesturing to Finn.  “It’s an honor to meet you sir.” Finn said sticking his hand to shake Han’s and with that single handshake Ben knew everything would be okay.” _

_ \---------------- _

Ben quickly reached into the box and pulled out Finn’s Jacket. He pressed his face into the material hoping it could dry the tears but, it gave him another bitter sweet memory.

\----------------

_ “Why do always walk like that?” Ben asked, walking backwards talking to his boyfriend. “Like what?” Finn asked confused at the question. “You know with your hands in your pockets.”  Ben explained, and Finn laughed. “Because my hands get cold.” Finn said smiling but, that answer seemed to just confuse Ben “But you always-” Ben was cut off by Finn kissing him. When He broke the kiss Ben was pouting and He couldn’t help but laugh. “You know you talk too much.” Finn said and Ben crossed his arms. “I totally do-” Finn cut him off with another kiss. If there was one thing Ben was gonna miss, it was gonna be Finn’s kisses. _

_ \--------------------------------- _

Ben threw the jacket across the room and then the Box before curling up into a sobbing mess.  Ben looked at  the floor with tears in his eyes. There was pictures of Finn everywhere.

Was this what he was reduce to replaying all his memories of Finn as Finn forgot about him? Ben looked near his foot to see the blanket that was on His and Finn’s bed. He picked it up and wrapped himself in it.

\--------------------------

_ Ben always liked these kinds of nights. The ones where his was awake and his head was softly resting on Finn’s chest.  Finn was fast asleep and Ben could feel his breaths soft and even.  If you had to pick one moment you live over and over again for Ben this would be it. There was nothing in the world that could compare to how perfect this was. _

_ \----------------------------------- _

Ben clutched the blanket and wrapped it around him tighter as he cried harder. Somehow over his sobbing he heard his phone buzz

It was Probably Rey telling him how Finn was. He hopped Finn was happy. He hopped that maybe one day as the Sunsets on a beautiful day maybe somehow Finn would feel the way he does. Maybe somehow it would make Finn miss him.

Honestly Ben couldn’t take this he always planned out everything. He planned out Finn and his wedding, He planned out what would happen if they ever got stuck in a severe flood, but he never planned on Finn breaking up with him. That was never something that slipped into his mind once.

Ben couldn’t deal with torturing himself like this anymore. So, he got up with the blanket wrapped around him still around him and walked out the room. He trudged sadly down the the hall regretting everything he ever did and when he got to his bedroom collapsed on to his bed.

In a one more last stitch effort to try to cry himself to sleep he checked his phone to see who the text was from

It was from Finn and it was three word, ‘I miss you.’


End file.
